Marco's Handyman
}} Marco's Handyman & Woodwork Services is a local business in Storybrooke, ran by the real world counterpart of Geppetto. History 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} August approaches Marco's workshop in Storybrooke where the latter is fixing the clock that Mr. Gold previously asked him to repair. August pauses before telling Marco to align the gear on the spindle and then press the spring (as Geppetto had told him as a child). Marco does as August suggested and the clock begins working, cuckoos and all. Marco smiles, asking August who told him that, the writer replies that it was his father. Marco says that he taught him well and that he must be very proud. "Oh, I don't know about that..." August tells him, "I don't think I became the man he wanted me to be." Marco asks if he's tried to make it up to him and August explains that he made him a promise a long time ago and when the time came around to make good on it, it was too late. Marco points out that August kept his promise as he realized his mistake and tried to fix it and that's important. "If I had a son, that would be enough for me," he says. Marco goes back to the clock and August suddenly notices something on his shelves - the wooden whale that he carved as a child. He says Marco looks like he might be short-handed, but the carpenter assures him that he gets by. August asks how the old man would feel about taking on an assistant. Marco smiles, but informs the writer that he cannot pay him, however, August tells him that that's okay as he simply feels like fixing things. Marco extends a hand and beckons August inside, the latter does so and the two of them begin to inspect the clock together. 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' }} Marco is busy sanding a wooden chair in his workshop when he notices that Regina is standing just outside the large entrance-way. She steps inside and Marco says that he thought he made it clear he doesn't want her near his boy; she says in turn that she didn't come there to talk to Pinocchio, but rather to Marco. He makes clear that he knows nothing about the book, at which she tells him to shut up and let her finish because she's trying to apologize. He tells her that she's off to an interesting start, referring to her blatant rudeness, and she proceeds to say that if someone talked to Henry the way she spoke to his boy then she would have done a lot worse than just yell at them. She knows she was out of line, but defends herself by saying that it seems every time she makes progress towards her happy ending she hits another dead end; however, she knows she'll never find it if she reverts to her old ways, so... "I'm sorry." She begins to walk away, but Marco suddenly tells her to wait, approaching something which is covered by a tarp and removing it to reveal August's motorcycle. He explains that he kept it after the Blue Fairy turned August back into a boy, just in case he remembered the man he used to be. The old carpenter proceeds to take the satchel from the motorcycle and present it to the Mayor, suggesting that something inside will help her find what she's looking for. She takes the satchel, and he continues in saying that if his boy can't help her with this then perhaps hers can. She smiles, and he wishes her good luck, leading her to express her gratitude by taking him by the hand. She then walks away with the satchel in tow. }} When Regina goes undercover to learn more about the plans of the Queens of Darkness, she soon finds out that they have they're own ongoing investigation as to who the Author is, wanting to use him in order to shift the balance of who does or doesn't get a happy ending. They think that Pinocchio is a good lead, despite Regina assuring them that it led her nowhere, and the former Evil Queen is forced to enter Marco's workshop when he and his son are sanding a wooden rocking horse together and knock them both out with her magic. She then kidnaps Pinocchio for Maleficent and the others, much to Emma's protest, and it's soon revealed that Rumplestiltskin is back in Storybrooke after having been banished, also wanting to find this Author and have him rewrite the ending to his story. He tells the others that it won't matter how much they torture Pinocchio, he won't be able to remember anything so long as he's a child... so they just have to make him not be a child anymore. With that, he uses his magic to reverse what the Blue Fairy did, and Pinocchio is once again turned into the man he used to be: August W. Booth. Category:Storybrooke Locations